


Netflix and Cry

by Sylla_Headhunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 7 hurray!, Keitor Month 2020, M/M, We have the power of Satan and Keitor on our side, if I can't have them watch the Untamed while I obsess about the show, is it really worth it, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla_Headhunter/pseuds/Sylla_Headhunter
Summary: Keith has found another thing to obsess over - a Cdrama, for once. A Cdrama with people with long hair looking absolutely stunning with their various braids. Obviously, to get over his heartbreak after certain events, he needs to try them out on his boyfriend Lotor. For therapy reasons, of course!
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Netflix and Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, if I can't have these two obsess over MY current fandom number 1, what's even the point??  
> I hope I didn't spoil anything for ppl NOT familiar with the series in question! Also, go watch it, pls. It's amazing. Moving on!!
> 
> (I might or might not have a thing for braiding, alright? It's very sensual and relaxing. Sue me)

Keith has no idea how he got here but there he is, sitting on their comfy couch and bawling his eyes out over a chinese drama on Netflix. Lotor's hand in his is the only thing grounding him to reality, if he is being honest, as he sobs into his tissues – handed to him by his lovely boyfriend – and tries to not choke on his emotions.

"They were sworn brothers!"  
Lotor pats his knee with his free hand indulgently. "I know, love, I know."  
"They were supposed to love each other!"  
There is soft, loving laughter in Lotor's voice. "They did, I am sure of it."  
Keith buries his head into his boyfriend's shoulder and lets himself be comforted by the soft, warm presence next to him, only emerging after about half an hour, his eyes rimmed with red. Lotor is drawing small circles on his back and Keith hums softly, albeit a bit hoarse from crying so much, and Lotor's gaze settles on him fully.

"Are you alright, love?"  
Keith blinks. "No."  
Lotor chuckles softly, his arms encircling him fully now. "This _was_ your idea, after all", he reminds him, and Keith swats at him feebly, his face set in a tearful scowl.

"You're supposed to comfort me, not do that", he snaps, not even half serious, his lips already forming a soft, adoring smile. Lotor inclines his head and gives him a small peck on his neck.

"Do forgive me, Keith. You are right and it was absolutely heartbreaking."  
Keith can't help but laugh, his head almost buried into Lotor's chest at this point, hands absentmindedly playing with his boyfriend's hair. A sudden idea makes him sit up straight again and almost collide with Lotor's head.

"I want to braid your hair!"

Lotor, to his credit, only blinks once. "Excuse me?"  
"I want to  braid your hair. It's almost as long as their." Keith nods towards their TV, which is still playing the outro song of "The Untamed". "It would look amazing. Not that you don't do that all the time, but still."  
Lotor blushes, colour rising just above his cheekbones and Keith wants to kiss his face – his boyfriend, blushing like a maiden in love because he received a compliment is the softest thing in this entire universe and there is no one able to convince him otherwise. 

"Well ... if you insist?"  
Keith nods hard enough to almost take his own head off, before taking Lotor's hand and untangling both of their limbs. It does take him a while but he’s able to stand up and drag his boyfriend into the bathroom later on, Lotor following him indulgently,  until Keith sits him down on a small stool in front of the mirror.

“Do you have an inkling of what you want to do now?” Lotor arches one of his eyebrows and Keith wants to kiss it – he has no idea if his boyfriend _knows_ how hot a single gesture of himself can be or if he does it subconsciously. Either way, he is getting distracted and that’s not exactly a good start.

“I have a theory”, he just replies and dives in headfirst, his hands digging through Lotor’s mane of silvery hair to get a proper hold of it. It’s a _lot._ Seriously, how does he keep up with that much hair?! 

“Please do not damage it”, Lotor hums, his eyes falling close, and Keith smiles, his heart unbelievably soft and full of love for this man right in front of him who is essentially putting himself at his mercy.

“I will do my best”, he just replies softly, and Lotor hums in agreement, his face relaxing even more, as Keith starts to comb through his hair, moonlight dropping through his fingers. He massages Lotor’s scalp and the bigger man _melts_ into his hands, eliciting a startled laugh from Keith, who is by now only admiring his boyfriend’s face in the mirror. It takes him a while to remember his initial task – or, well, the one he gave himself – and his fingers start moving, weaving together soft strands of silvery hair into something resembling a braid. He’s not _entirely_ sure that this is how it is supposed to look, but then again, it is only his first try and he is enjoying himself immensely. Seeing Lotor so relaxed and almost serene, a soft smile playing across his lips, is worth almost everything.

“You know”, Keith begins absentmindedly, his hands still weaving through Lotor’s mane. “I still can’t believe you’re actually here with me.”  
Lotor starts to turn around, his eyes startled open, and Keith gives him a soft smack on the back of his head. “Don’t move, idiot”, he reprimands his boyfriend. “I’m starting to get the hang of this.”  
“Keith, is there something on your mind you need me to talk about with?” 

There is concern in Lotor’s voice and it is adorable. Keith can’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m … happy.”  
And it’s true – he is. Lotor’s face relaxes again and a smile takes over, one Keith hasn’t seen that often. It’s blindingly soft and full of love and something he can only dub adoration, and it takes his breath away, as it always does.

“I am very glad you are, or else I would have been doing something wrong”, Lotor says, his lips still full with that smile that makes Keith’s knees almost buckle underneath him. “Since I myself am very happy as well.”  
Keith can’t help himself and leans forwards, his nose brushing through the strands he has already secured in a braid, a smile threatening to undo him right this instant. “Hm”, is all he manages, a low, soft hum at the back of his throat, Lotor leaning back into him and nuzzling his chin with his head. They stay like this for almost an entire eternity, eyes all but closed, breaths even and quiet. Keith’s hand move all on their own, braiding and combing through the thick silvery strands tickling his face, until he finally looks at what he has been doing and snorts with laughter. Lotor’s eyes open almost instantly.

“What is so funny, Keith?”  
Keith stifles his laughter with one hand, unable to say much more. He gestures towards the mirror instead and watches Lotor’s eyes go wide.

“You … Keith, you heathen! What have you done with my hair?!”  
Keith almost chokes on his laughter, slowly backing away from his boyfriend who is staring in horror at the bird’s nest on his head, courtesy of Keith not having any idea of what the hell he has been doing this past half hour.

“I’m sorry”, he chokes out, turns around and flees – not fast enough however, as long and muscular arms circle themselves around his chest just a moment later, squeezing the laughter right out of him until he can only wheeze, his body shaking with the force of it. Lotor is laughing, too, even though he is trying his best to stop hiccups of amusement barreling through his chest.

“I demand payback!”

Keith howls with laughter, his head falling back onto his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”, he gasps breathlessly. “I have no idea what I’m doing, Lotor, stop, I can’t-!”  
His laughter stutters out finally, as smooth lips capture his own and stifle it with an amused smile, Keith leaning into the kiss with a soft sound at the back of his throat. Lotor emerges from the kiss long moments later, his eyes exuding gentle amusement.

“This might do for now”, he proclaims and Keith actually feels himself giggle before snuggling into his boyfriend’s hug.

Lotor does paint his face in all the colors of his eye shadow palette later, though.


End file.
